Left Sided Love
by Suki Doll
Summary: I should have known that this would always be an unrequited love... Then why do I keep on hoping that maybe you'll love me back? LenxKaito
1. Prologue

**I'm so sorry everyone! I'm such a lazy loser! Dx I haven't updated any of my other stories and then I just randomly pop up other ones T__T**

**For those of you who are wondering what happened to my Pin and Koko story.... yeah the next chapter hasn't started... BUT I KNOW WHAT I WANT!**

**And my Kaito Harem story... I began the chapter heh... I just have to finish it lol  
**

**Please don't hurt me! But I hope you'll like this story. **

**Vocloid is not mine sadly.... woah I almost thought my nails were yellow... and they looked good! xD  
**

* * *

I always admired you. Always so kind and happy... I really wish I can stand on the same stage as you.

_I didn't know I had already surpassed you though._

I want to share all of my happy moments with you. Seeing you brings a smile to my face that I can't help.

_Too bad all of my happy moments are always with you._

Too bad I was wrong.

_I didn't know I was this in love…_

You came up to me one day, blush staining your cheeks, wanting to tell me something important. My heart was beating in excitement. What could you possibly tell me?

You smiled at me and said,

"I'm getting married."

…_until you tore my heart…_

_

* * *

_

**: D**

**This is the prologue so don't beat me alright?**

**Please review!!~  
**


	2. Forgetting the Past

**Hee hee... yeah... so... this is the first chapter.**

**I kinda wrote it on a whim so... yeah.**

**Vocaloid is not mine ;-;  
**

* * *

Ever since. Always.

Forever?

No.

Len knows he's in love with Kaito ever since he met him. Ever since he looked into those deep blue eyes that were more endless than the sea, he wanted to love him more than a brotherly love. He knew he loved to be around him. He knew he loved how idiotic and kind the man was. He thought he knew he would always have the same feelings for him. So many years have passed that these feelings built up through actions into a great tower that would last forever.

"_I'm getting married."_

How little time it took for mere words to break it all down.

--

Len's smile slowly faded. Him and Kaito were alone in their room sitting on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had heard the older man say.

"You're getting married?" The blue haired man nodded happily.

"When?"

"Oh um…" Kaito looked to the side to think. "In a couple of months. I think a little bit after Christmas. The twenty-seventh? Yeah on the twenty-seventh." The older man looked at the blond and smiled.

Len blinked. _Why don't you just stab me right now? _"Why did you pick that day?"

Kaito shrugged. "We thought it sounded like a good date. We asked all our other friends and they said they were free on that day too."

"Oh." said Len. The room got silent.

"Is… something wrong Len-kun?" Kaito asked carefully.

Len shook his head. "No… I… It's just… never mind."

Kaito titled his head. "What's wro-"

"Congratulations Kaito-nii!" Len faked a smile and felt his heart twinge. "I never thought you would be able to get married!"

Kaito laughed. "Yeah me either."

"So who is it?" Len balled his hand into a fist and tried to dig his nails into the skin so he could forget about the pain in his chest. He watched as the older man blushed. Len dig his nails deeper.

"I met her a year and a half ago. She works at the ice cream store. Her names Marin." Kaito answered.

_Ice cream store?_ "How come you never talked about her?"

"I didn't think it was much…"

_You're so dense_. "Then how did you guys propose?"

Kaito laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "She was the one who proposed to me." He put his arm down. A healthy flush appeared on his face. "I was so surprised-and happy. I didn't expect it to happen…"

"When did it happen?" _Why didn't I know?_

"About a month ago"

"Oh."

Silence.

"Len-kun?"

Len looked up at the blue haired man.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaito asked, worry clear in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes that Len fell too deep in love with.

Len could only shake his head. He could feel his throat clogging up and new he would sound upset if he spoke. Of course it would, his heart was in turmoil. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"You don't seem like it…"

Len closed his eyes that were threatening to spill and smiled. He swallowed back his hurt so he could answer properly. "I'm just surprised." He said, barely above a whisper.

Kaito rubbed his shoulder. "Alright. I'm going to go then. I'll see you later?"

Len nodded, refusing to look at the man. He felt the man pause at his spot for a moment before he left the room. Len looked up at the ceiling.

_He's getting married. On my birthday. To someone I never even knew existed until today._

A tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

_And she works at an ice cream store. How do I compete with that?_

--

It was dinner time. Today's dinner was a nice plate of ham and corn with potatoes as a side dish, made by Meiko. Everyone was eating and being excited. They had just heard the news from Kaito and couldn't believe it themselves. Everyone except Len.

Len slowly picked at the food on his dish as the rest of his family spoke to the man sitting next to him. He really didn't want to eat, but he didn't want to be rude either. Right now he was wishing he could go into his room and hide in the closet until someone told him that it was all a lie and his love really wasn't getting married. Too bad life sucks.

"I'm so glad for you Kaito-san!" said Miku. Len looked up at the diva confused. He was sure she was in love with the blue haired man also. He figured she would be heart broken also, but her face said otherwise. The pig-tailed girl held a happy smile on her face and her eyes.

"Is she pretty?" Gakupo asked with a glint in his eyes. A pink haired woman took a stab at his hand with her fork.

"What do you think you're going to do if she's pretty?" Luka asked as she glared at the purple haired man.

Gakupo shrunk down in his seat. "N-nothing!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Meiko said. She reached for the bottle of salt and put some on her corn. "Were you doing something naughty with the girl? Is that why you didn't want to tell us?~" Meiko smirked at Kaito who was bright red.

"N-no!" Kaito looked down at his plate and started to mix the mash potatoes with his corn.

"Ehhh?" Meiko leaned forward. "Are you sure?"

Kaito nodded fiercely.

"Are you sure you aren't moving too rashly?" Luka asked.

Kaito smiled and nodded. Len crushed a corn piece with his spoon.

Gakupo giggled. "That's so sweet!!~ Only a year and you two are already getting married!" The purple haired man gasped. "Is it going to be a big wonderful wedding?!~"

Kaito shook his head. "Marin said she wanted a small wedding. Nothing too extravagant. She said it's too embarrassing."

"Oh!" Miku had one hand in the air. "Did you tell Rin-chan yet?"

Kaito shook his head. "I planned on calling her and telling her after dinner."

Len's mind drifted to his sister. His twin had left to go to America for a learning program with Master. She had become interested with the country for a bit now and Master was willing to go with her to watch over her. They were both staying at Leon's house for the trip. Len was offered to go along too. He refused since he wanted to stay here in Japan with Kaito. Now he wondered if it was actually better if he went.

"-n?"

Len snapped out of his mind. "Wha?" He looked at the green haired diva.

"Are you alright, Len-kun?" Miku asked. "You've been so quiet."

Len looked around. They were the only two left at the table. "Oh… sorry, I must have spaced out for a while." He looked down at his plate about to attempt eating it until he realized everything was smashed and mixed together.

Miku nodded. "Here, I'll put your dish in the sink since you don't seem hungry."

Len nodded and handed the plate over to the diva. He watched as the girl got up with her plate and his in hand and walked over to the sink. "Where'd everyone go?"

Miku turned on the sink. "They left to get ready for the night."

Len looked at the table. "Oh."

The sound of washing dishes filled in the silence. The blond looked at the diva. She was smiling faintly as she washed the dishes. It bothered Len a little that she could smile even though he knew she was heartbroken. Or was she?

"Miku-nee?"

"Hmm?" Miku placed the clean plate of the dish rack to dry off. She turned around to face the blond.

"Aren't you heart-broken?" Len watched as the smile of the girl's face faltered. Miku sighed and sat down at the table next to the blond.

"Is it obvious?" She asked quietly.

Len shook his head. "I knew you liked Kaito-nii for a while. I was… a little confused since you were smiling."

Miku laced her hands tighter. "I do like him. A lot." She sighed. "He looks so happy… what else am I supposed to do?" She shook her head gently. "I should be happy too, since he's happy, right? That's how it's like when you love someone, right?"

Len looked at his own hands. Miku had a point, even if she was his love rival. If you loved someone, you should be happy for them if they were happy. Only, it was so unfair.

"I guess you're right- Miku-nee?"

Len was shocked when he looked back his older sister. Her small frame was shaking and her eyes were closed. Still, tears flowed from them and almost touched her smile as they rolled down her cheek.

"Heh…" Miku wiped a tear away. "If I'm right, then why does it hurt so much?" There was a silent plea of desperation in her voice that made Len feel bad. She put her face in her hands and began to cry freely, unable to control it any longer. The sobs filled the empty kitchen.

Len put his arms around his sister and held her as she cried, not knowing what else to do. He didn't know how to answer Miku's question when he himself was asking that.

--

Kaito dialed the number that was on a piece of paper he had. He was now working on calling Rin to tell her the good news. He finally managed to calm his nerves but hearing the phone ring started to bring them back. His heart stopped when the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" asked a mans voice on the other line that Kaito recognized.

"Leon?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito? Is that you?" Leon laughed. "How have you been!"

Kaito laughed too. It had been a while since he last heard form Leon. It was always good to talk with old friends. "I've been fine. Is Rin-chan there with you?"

"Yeah, yeah! Here hold on, let me get her- Rin! Kaito's asking for you!"

Kaito listened to the phone while he waited. His heart was beating excitedly.

"Hello?" asked a girl voice.

"Rin-chan?" asked the blue haired man.

"Hey onii-san!" Rin said. "How are you? You wanted to talk to me?"

"I've been good. I wanted to tell you something." Kaito twirled his finger around a piece of fringe on his blue scarf to try and calm himself down again.

"Hmm? Like what?"

Kaito took a deep breath and held it for a moment. He let it out and said, "I'm getting married."

There was silence on the other line. Kaito was starting to get a little worried. "Ri-?"

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Rin squeeled. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmygosh!" Kaito could practically see the blond girl jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh when are you getting married? I didn't miss it did I? Well no I possibly couldn't since you said you were getting married and that means that it's going to happen not already happe-"

Kaito laughed. "No you didn't miss the wedding. It's on the twenty-seventh of December so you have some time. I wanted to know if you'd like to be the flower girl-"

"Wait" Rin said in a serious tone. Kaito raised an eyebrow. "The twenty-seventh of December?"

"Yeah…" Kaito said slowly. There was silence until Rin giggled.

"Awesome. That can count as an awesome birthday present." Rin sighed. "I get to see my klutzy onii-san get married-"

"Wait, what birthday?" Kaito asked confused. He thought Rin had mistaken the wedding as a party. "It's a wedding."

"You didn't forget did you?" Rin asked.

"…"

"Oh wow you forgot. Hm. That's alright. You were probably too in love to realize it."

"Realize what Rin-chan?" Kaito was really confused by what Rin was saying. What did he not realize?

"The twenty-seventh of December is me and Len's birthday, remember?"

Kaito almost dropped the phone.

--

Len was in his room lying down with his face buried in his pillow. He had been like this for the past hour now. He was trying to clear his mind so his heart could stop being stupid and feeling like someone was crushing it. The feeling was only getting worse because a certain blue haired man wouldn't stop appearing in his head.

_Think about bananas Len… your favorite food…_

"_We'll be team banana split!" Len said excitedly._

_The blue haired man laughed. "And we'll be unstoppable!"_

"GRAAAAH!!" Len yelled into his pillow. Everything he thought about reminded him of the blue haired man. "Stop appearing in my head!"

"…Len-kun?" asked a concerned voice.

Len lifted up his head and looked at the doorway where Kaito was standing. He immediately sat up straight and tried to fix his hair he knew was messed up from the pillow. "K-Kaito-nii! What is it, what's wrong?"

Kaito laughed. He walked over to the blond and sat on the edge of his bed. "Nothing's wrong…" He looked at his hands that wore blue nail polish. Len remembered when he asked if he could paint the man's nails. It turned out disastrous because the blond couldn't stop his hands from shaking while he put on the nail polish. "Not really…"

"Kaito-nii?" Nothing upset Kaito too much. He always had an upbeat and kind air around him. It was odd to see him sad.

The blue haired man looked at Len. As Len stared back into those deep blue orbs, his heart felt constricted. _Stupid useless organ._

"Why didn't you tell me?" the blue haired man asked.

Len looked away. He didn't want to keep staring in fear that he'll end up in tears because those eyes filled with love when they looked at someone else that wasn't him. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me that I planed the wedding on your birthday?"

Len's eyes widened for a moment. He thought the older man wouldn't figure it out. He closed his eyes. "It's not like it matters."

Kaito took Len's face and slowly turned him so they were face to face. "It's the day you were born. Of course it matters."

Len felt his face flush at the gesture. He batted away the older man's hand. Len plopped down onto his bed and stuffed his face into his pillow. "No it doesn't" he murmured.

"Len-kun…" The blond felt the older man stroke his back.

"It doesn't matter if it's my birthday or that I was born on that day fourteen years ago. You're getting married on that day." Len could feel tears welling up in his eyes with each word he said. "It's better if you had just forgotten. I'm not as important as the person you'll be sharing the rest of your life with anyway. You already proved that by forgetting my birthday. Hey, she even works at an ice cream store, your favorite thing in the world. Way better than me."

Kaito tried to gently turn the blond over so he could see his face. "Len-kun, don't say tha-"

"No." Len said, refusing to turn over and let the older man see the pathetic state he was in. "Leave me alone."

"Len-"

"Go."

Kaito sat and stared at the blond. He could see him trying to stop himself from shaking. "Len-kun are you cry-"

"What part of _go _don't you get?!" Len yelled into his pillow as he felt tears spill, startling the older man. "You idiot!" He had this sudden urge to want the older man to hate him now. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't care about what Len did and he could go kill himself. It was a sad thought, but it comforted him in a way. If he died he wouldn't have to see Kaito with whoever this 'Marin' person was. If he died then he could wander around in a dream-like state and be oblivious to everything.

If he died, he wouldn't have a heart that would be hurting this badly.

Len gasped when he felt a force turn him around and pin him down. Len's hands flew up to cover his face, only to be pinned above his head by a stronger pair. Len closed his eyes and turned his head to the side to avoid looking at the man above him.

"Len, look at me." Len shook his head.

"Look at me." The voice said more sternly.

"No." Len's voice cracked.

"Why are you crying?"

The blond shook his head again.

Kaito was getting a little furious with the boy now. "Why won't you tell me? Are you mad at me?" The boy he pinned underneath him didn't move. "Or do you hate me now?"

Len opened his eyes and looked up at the older man in disbelief. Len giggled. Soon it turned into laughter, making the older man a little confused. Len smirked. "Hate you? It's more the opposite." A sharp pain struck his heart. He bit his bottom lip as his vision blurred.

"How do I hate you… when I love you?"

* * *

**: D**

**I hope you liked this story. Please review!!~  
**


	3. Convince Me

**Hello everyone!!~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**I lost motivation. Until I saw some other girl with the same title as this fict. **

**It felt like mockery. Though that might just be me. So Enjoy, please?**

* * *

"_How do I hate you… when I love you?"_

"Kaito?"

Kaito blinked and looked at the light brunette haired woman in front of him. "Hmm?" Kaito replied.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "What's on your mind? You've been spacey lately." She drummed her hands on the table, showing her slight annoyance and worry.

Kaito chuckled. "Sorry Marin. I was just… thinking a little too much I guess."

Marin gave a crooked smile. "Are you worried about the wedding?"

The blue haired man looked at the woman and shook his head. "I'm more excited for that then worried" He let out an airy laugh and cursed in his mind for sounding so lost in thought.

Marin raised an eyebrow. "Alright…" She took out her phone from her pocket. "Well I have to go meet with my mother before I'm late, you know how she is." Marin's mother was a woman who had a small tolerance and patience level that rivaled Meiko. Kaito subsided a shiver when he remembered he was late in meeting Marin's mother because he bought ice cream. Kaito could never look at petunia's the same way again.

Marin got up from her seat and gave Kaito a light kiss on the cheek. "See you."

Kaito grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a kiss on the lips. It lingered for a moment before Marin pulled away, eyes wide and blushing slightly. Kaito smiled at her reaction. He loved how whenever he gave her kisses she became flustered and embarrassed compared to her usually strong, confident and kind personality. "See you." Marin nodded and walked away, disappearing among the mass of people walking by. Kaito placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. How could he be so lucky?

"… _when I love you?"_

Kaito's smile faded. He sat up straight and sighed. He could feel his face warm up. Kaito looked to his side to see his own reflection staring back at him from the window of an ice cream store. Sure enough, his face was red. Kaito frowned.

"Ha!" Kaito felt someone slap his back. "I knew you'd be here!" The blue haired man looked up to see his good friend Leon towering over him.

"Leon!" Kaito said. He smiled at the man who seated himself across from him."You were looking for me?"

Leon laughed, bright and cheery. "Yeah! And it's a good thing I did too huh? You look confused." Leon crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward. "What's wrong? Your soon to be wife say she's actually a man?" Kaito opened his mouth in shock, causing the blond to laugh. "I'm kidding! But really, what's up?"

Kaito sighed again. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh c'mon." Leon playfully whacked Kaito's shoulder. "Just say it."

Kaito blushed and looked to the side. Maybe it would be better if he told someone his problem. "Len-kun…. He…. He said he..." Then again, maybe he shouldn't bother other people about his problems.

Leon whacked Katio again, with a little more force this time. "Out with it."

Kaito pouted at the gesture. He blushed and looked at the edge of the table. _It won't hurt to tell Leon my problems_. "He said he loves me." He shyly looked up at his friend. Leon stared back with an unreadable expression.

"And what's the problem?" Leon asked.

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow slightly. He thought Leon would for sure have a larger and much more dramatic reaction since he was a bit happy-go-lucky. "Well" Kaito pulled on his signature blue scarf. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Reject him." Leon said bluntly.

"I can't do that!" Kaito shouted. He cringed when he felt by passers stare at him. "I can't do that" he repeated in a whisper.

"Why not?" Leon leaned back into his chair and put his arms behind his head. "You're getting married right? It's alright if you reject him."

"Well that's true but…"

"But what? What do you mean but?" Leon leaned forward again and gave Kaito a serious look. "Don't tell me you have hidden feelings for the boy when you're getting married in less than two months!"

"No!" Kaito cried. "I don't have hidden feelings for him." He shook his head. "Why would I have hidden feelings for him? Le-Len-kun is only a really good friend. He's like a little brother to me. And he's a boy! Nothing could ever happen…" Kaito stared intently at the table in front of him. He looked up when Leon began to chuckle.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince your_self_ that you don't have feelings for him." Leon smirked. Kaito blushed.

"I-I'm not!" Kaito grumbled, "I already have Marin."

"Using her as an excuse?" Leon held up his hand when Kaito opened his mouth to speak. "You made a pretty rash decision though, Kaito. It's only been what? A year? Since you met the girl. Did you only fall in love with her because she works at an ice cream store?"

"No!" Kaito said, aware that he sounded like he was begging. He remembered how Marin blushed when he kissed her and ended up blushing himself. "That's not the only reason why I love her…"

It was silent before Leon spoke. "Are you sure it's not because she doesn't remind you of someone?"

"What do you-" Kaito stopped. An image of Marin blushing from a few moments ago was replaced by an image of blushing Len. Kaito shook his head.

"Who'd you just think of?" Leon asked.

"No one." Kaito answered quietly.

Silence befell the two friends again.

And once again, Leon was the one to break it. "When did Len tell you he liked you?"

Kaito hunched his shoulders up, as if trying to make a barrier. "…About a month ago-"

"What?!" Leon slammed his hands on the table as he abruptly got up, making Kaito flinch from the action. "One month!? What has Len been doing the past month!?"

"I-I don't know!" Kaito said, trying to defend himself. "I...He…" Kaito let out a defeated sigh. "We don't even talk anymore."

It has been way over a handful of days since Kaito had even heard Len's voice being directed towards him since the confession. They boy would always be missing. Even before Kaito would go down to eat breakfast, Len would already be gone from the house and would come back very late at night. Kaito was concerned with where he would be going, but couldn't since they were never in the same place at the same time.

Kaito at some point tried to wake up extra early to catch the boy before he left. Somehow, Len managed to leave without him knowing. It took Kaito a couple hours before he realized he was staring at a pile of pillows covered with a blanket.

"And you just left it like this?!" Leon cried. "What did you even say when he confessed to you!?"

"I didn't get to say anything!" Kaito cried back. "He-He just…"

_"How do I hate you… when I love you?"_

_Kaito stared at the boy beneath him, wide eyed. He felt unusually happy when he heard this but, he also felt guilty. Kaito couldn't bring himself to reply, or do anything really, he was so confused. Len must have sensed this too._

"_But you're getting married. I shouldn't even be saying this." More tears fell from Len's eyes. "I should be glad you're getting married and should be supporting you, not causing you trouble." Len tried to laugh. "After all, I'm only a little…kid right?"_

_Kaito could feel himself tear inside. He didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he made Len cry, something he never wanted to do. Or maybe it was something else…_

"_Len…"_

"_Please get off me. I want…I want to be alone." Len said, barely above a whisper._

_Kaito brought his eyebrows up in the middle. "Len-"_

"_Please." Len begged quietly._

_Kaito paused but silently complied. He watched as the blond laid back on his bed and covered his face with his pillow. Kaito opened his mouth to speak but closed it. It would be no use if he did. The blue haired man took one more look at the blond before leaving the room._

"So now he's ignoring you." Leon said. The man shook his head and sat back down. "It's already bad enough that you planned the wedding on his birthday, and now, he doesn't want to see you again."

"Why are you making it such a big deal!?" Kaito said, frustrated. He felt like he was being cornered. "Len-kun might not even really lo-like me. He might be confusing his feelings. He's only a-"

"A what, Kaito, a what?" Leon snapped. "A kid?" The man glared at his best friend. "You know Len, he's smart. He wouldn't confuse his feelings. What even made you think that he would?"

Kaito groaned and placed his head on the table. "I know! I know… I just…" Kaito pounded the table with his fist. He looked up at Leon. "I don't know! Leon I'm getting married, ok?! With someone I know I love, alright? Not with someone who comes out of the blue and tells me that they love me, okay!?" Kaito rubbed his forehead. Everything seemed to blow up in his face when he was so sure that it wouldn't. "It's so… frustrating and…and…"

"Annoying?" Leon finished. Kaito nodded slowly. Leon sighed. "I can always steal him away from you." Kaito looked at Leon, unsure of what the man meant. Leon shrugged in repsonse. "I can always tell him that I'd be going on a trip and would want some company. Hey, I'll even take him somewhere he wants for fun." Leon chuckled. "And who knows? Maybe he'll give up on you and fall for me."

"But" Kaito said, a little louder than he should have, "you don't like him…do you?"

Leon shrugged. "Feelings can change." Kaito began to feel uneasy. He thought it was weird that Leon seemed to be on Len's side and that he was willing to take him away somewhere. It's not that he didn't trust the man in front of him to take care of Len, it was…he didn't even know what it was.

"Well I better get going!" Leon got up from his seat and stretched. "I only came here to see if you hadn't been mugged or anything." he joked. He walked over to the blue haired man and patted his shoulder. "Take care, Kaito." He leaned down and whispered into Kaito's ear, "I hope you make the right choice." With that, Leon left Kaito alone at the table.

Kaito lowered his eyes. "What choices can I make?"

--

Len played a random beat on his knees with his hands.

_Pat. Pat. Pause. Pat. Patpat. Patpat. Pause. Pat._

Len took a deep breath and sighed. He could smell smoke in the air, even though he tried his best not to breathe it in. Len frowned and turned around.

"You should really stop smoking." Len felt as the person he was leaning back against chuckled.

"Good luck with that." The person turned. Red eyes stared at the blond when he turned around. The person took a drag of his cig and breathed out a puff of smoke in Len's face. The blond closed his eyes and held his breath as the warm air ghosted over his face. He glared at the person.

"I hate it when you do that, Dell." Len said bitterly.

Dell smirked. He rolled his red eyes and turned back around, blowing another puff of smoke in the air. "That's what you get for hanging with me."

Len slumped. It was true. It was his choice that he decided to choose to hang with an odd group as a haven. Len felt his heart constrict as he remembered who he was trying to avoid.

Kaito.

Ever since he confessed to the man, he decided to avoid him as much as he possibly could. The first few days were hard since he didn't really know where to escape to. During those few days he would only talk to Kaito if it was absolutely necessary, which luckily, wasn't a lot. He would then leave the house and stroll around the neighborhood until it got dark. That was until one day he blindly crashed into Honne Dell and made the teen drop his freshly lit cigarette. Len was so panicked and frightened, it took him a moment to realize that the teen grabbed his arm and dragged him to a drug store to buy him a new pack of cigarettes. After Len bought the pack (with the little money he had) Dell thanked him grudgingly and left the store. Since then, Len decided to hang with Dell.

Dell never seemed to mind Len's company. The blond felt somewhat comfortable around the smoker, his presence wasn't menacing or anything. It was just _there, _like he really didn't have a purpose for what he was doing but never seemed to care that he didn't have one. He would wander around in several places but never stray far from where he came from. Len looked at Dell as he smoked. _Smoke_ Len thought, _He's like smoke_.

"I can feel you looking at me, blondie" Dell said.

Len pouted. "Don't call me that."

Dell turned so he could see Len's face. "How about shouta then?"

"I'm not a shouta!" Len yelled. Dell flinched from the close range of Len's voice to his ear.

"Dell, don't make fun of him." Dell and Len looked up to the person who was talking.

Standing a few feet away from them was another teen. He had short green hair that stopped at the nape of his neck and matching green eyes. He was holing up a small plastic bag in one hand and a pack of cigs in the other.

"Damn, Mikuo. Took you long enough." Dell got up and dusted his pants off.

Mikuo rolled his eyes and handed the white haired teen the pack of cigs.

"They had some new clerk. Guy didn't want to sell me the stupid pack. Said I was too young."

"Ha." Dell dropped the cig he had in his mouth and stomped on it. "You and Shouta both."

"I'm not a shouta!" Len said. He got up and whacked Dell who yelp from the sudden attack.

Mikuo laughed. "Here Len, I got you some snacks." He handed the blond the plastic bag. Len graciously took it and rummaged through the treats.

"Hey Len," Mikuo asked. Len looked up from the bag.

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Mikuo scratched the back of his head. "It's not that we don't mind you hanging out with us but… don't you think you shouldn't be hanging out with us?"

Len's eyes widened. He slowly looked back down at the bag.

"Wait no!" Mikuo walked over to Len and put his hands on his shoulders. "I didn't mean that we don't like you or anything-if that's what you're thinking! It's just me and that fag-"

"Who's a fag?" Dell growled out.

"-are" Mikuo said, ignoring the little interruption. "from a really weird and well… not really a group that mothers would recommend their kids to hang out with-"

"I know" Len whispered. Mikuo raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I know!?." Mikuo stated.

"Huh?" Len looked up at Mikuo. The green haired teen had a look of anger and slight hurt. "Oh wait, no! I didn't mean 'I know' as in 'I know you're a group moms would freak out over'! I meant 'I know' as in 'I know I shouldn't be here…'" Len shifted uncomfortably.

Miku smiled gently. "You know, I never really knew why you decided to hang out with us. Care to tell?"

Len looked up at Mikuo and then at Dell who was pretending he wasn't listening. Mikuo looked at Dell too. "I'm sure he'd probably want to know why too."

"…" Dell flicked his cigarette.

Mikuo glared at the smoker. "You want to say something, Dell?" The albino looking boy glared back at Mikuo. Len stood a little confused by what was happening between the two older boys.

Dell sighed. "I already know what's wrong with Shouta."

"I'm not a Shou- wait, what?" Len started to blush. "What do you mean you already know?" Len shook Mikuo's arms off him and took a step towards Dell. "What do you even know?"

Dell glanced at the blond. "The wedding."

"Someone's getting married?" Mikuo said excitedly. "Who's getting married? Meiko? Oh man, I'd _totally_ pay to see her drunk at her wedding!" Mikuo started to laugh. He slapped Len's back. "That woman's a freak!"

"She's not the one getting married." Len said in a hushed voice. Mikuo blinked. He could feel that there was tension in the air.

"…Then who's getting married?"

Dell looked at Mikuo then at Len. "Kaito is."

Len stiffened at the sound of the name but relaxed. Mikuo looked at Len and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Len. He'll probably come and visit you! Kaito loves y-"

"He doesn't love me" Len said bitterly. "I've already been rejected by him." Mikuo's eyes widened. He thought Len was upset because Kaito would move away and the two were really good friends. He didn't think that Len actually was _in love_ with the man.

"Nice job, Mikuo." Dell said. He took a puff of his cig.

"Hey!" Mikuo shot a glare at Dell. "I didn't know he like him like that!"

"It's alright, Mikuo." Len said. He looked at the green haired teen and smiled. "I'm giving up on him, so it's alright." Len clutched the plastic bag in his hands. "It was always one-sided anyway."

Dell blew out a puff of smoke. "There's a reason for why it's called one-sided love."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Because there's only love from one side?"

Dell shook his head. "That's not it."

Len looked up at Dell confused. What other reason was there for it being called one sided love?

Mikuo shook his head. "Well anyway, Len you shouldn't give up so easily."

Dell began to laugh. Mikuo and Len looked at the teen, concerned.

"…You should try and convince him. Who knows? It might work" Mikuo said, ignoring Dell.

Len turned back to the green haired teen. "He's getting married. She works at an ice cream store. How am I going to convince him?"

"Ice cream store?" Mikuo asked. "Who is she?"

Len opened his mouth and then stopped. He stood blinking. He opened his mouth again. "I don't actually know. I've never seen her before." He said confused. It has been a month since he first heard of this woman and there were only a little less than two months until the wedding. How is it that he hadn't been introduced to the woman yet? Len's eyes widened. _What if she wasn't real?_ Len felt a pain strike his heart. He shook his head. _No, she has to be real. Kaito-nii wouldn't make her up…if he did…why would he lie me?_ _Did he want an excuse so he could…get away from me? Was he feeling uncomfortable around me?_ Len gasped. _What if I accidentally slipped up that I love him before this all happened and he heard so he made up this Marin person as a scapegoat!?_

"Well, I'm bored. Let's go stalk this person." Dell put out his cig and began walking away. Len and Mikuo looked at each other and followed after the white haired teen, anticipating something exciting would happen.

* * *

**Please leave a review?**


	4. Beyond the Acts

**Sorry the chapt took a while to get done.**

**So much stress.**

**At least I found more vocaloid songs!~**

**Now enjoy the story ^^**

**

* * *

**

"…you're kinda cute, wanna hang with me?"

The ice cream clerk looked at the green haired… _boy _trying to hit on her, a woman. She was actually quite pretty. Light brown hair, warm brown eyes, clear pale complexion, strong air of confidence, definitely a woman worth looking at twice.

"Um…no" she replied.

Len felt his face warm up and his eyebrow twitch. He was standing twenty feet away hiding behind a potted plant and he was the one getting embarrassed just by watching Mikuo making moves on an ice cream employee, and painfully getting shot down.

"Dell, this is so embarrassing, not to mention humiliating. Maybe we should try something else." Len said to the white haired boy smoking behind him.

Dell breathed in his cig. He was leaning against the wall behind Len. "I don't know why you're complaining. It's Mikuo that busy trying to make moves on ice cream girls."

Len shook his head. This was already the fifth store and ninth ice cream girl worker that Mikuo was hitting on, just so they could figure out who this mysterious Marin person was. Len continued to listen in on Mikuo's conversation with the ice cream worker.

"…least tell me your name." Mikuo said.

The ice cream worker rolled her eyes. "If you're not taking an order, then I suggest you go and leave."

"Alright, alright." Mikuo said. He looked up at the menu behind the woman. He smiled and looked back at the woman. "How about I order a scoop of you?"

Len cringed. _Really?_

"Really?" the woman said. She shook her head. "Get out." She pointed towards the door.

"How about your number then?" Mikuo asked, looking a bit panicked.

"I'm engaged." The woman said, still pointing towards the door.

"Why yes," Mikuo smirked. "I know, I can be very engaging."

Len gagged. Mikuo was so cheesy.

The woman looked around the room with a half confused, half amused look. She turned back to Mikuo. "No, engaged as in I'm getting married."

"Oh now really?" Mikuo frowned and shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have to waste my time chasing some old lady like you then."

The woman gaped at Mikuo's rudeness. "I'm only nineteen!" Mikuo lifted an eyebrow. The woman shifted uncomfortably. "…and a half" she added quietly. Mikuo continued to look at the woman. "Alright, alright!" the woman cried, lifting her hands in the air. "I'm actually twenty-two, big deal." She crossed her arms and pouted. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Mikuo said. He shrugged. "Nothing… for now." The woman raised an eyebrow. Mikuo chuckled. "You don't know who I am, do you?" The ice cream worker didn't reply. Mikuo motioned with one finger for her to come closer. She leaned down a bit. Mikuo whispered something into her ear. Len watched as the woman's face change from suspicion to horror.

The ice cream worker stood back up and glared at the green haired boy. "What do you want?"

Mikuo smirked and held out a piece of paper. "Just your name and number, that's all."

The woman looked at the paper then at the boy. She snatched up the paper and took a pen out her pocket and began to scribble on it. When she was done she handed the paper back to Mikuo.

The green haired boy looked at the paper. Len saw Mikuo 's eyes widen a fraction but went back to normal in less than a second, making Len think it was just an illusion. Mikuo took out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed. He put the phone to his ear.

A ring tone went off. The ice cream worker pulled out a hot pink phone and put it to her ear as well.

"Hello?" She said into the phone while glaring back at Mikuo. The green haired boy smirked.

Len gasped. Dell stopped smoking to see what happened.

"Why, hello there" Mikuo said. "Marin."

**~Curses towards the people who refuse to let me have my line breaks~**

Len walked down the empty side walk. It was really late, it was about time he went back home. Len looked up at the midnight sky. There were a lot of stars tonight.

"I wish I was a star…" Len said absently. He looked back ahead of him. "Hmm…Would it be any better?"

Right now, it felt like whatever Len did wasn't going to change anything. He had confessed to Kaito, and he had been rejected. He had gone and avoided Kaito, now they didn't even see each other. He had gone and stalked Marin and it only made him feel worse about himself. Marin was _really_ pretty and very confident, not to mention she worked at an ice cream store. Len had believed that he had no chance against Marin, and after today, he had only been ascertained. It was amazing how Kaito even managed to get _her_ to propose to _him_.

Well, looking at Kaito only, it probably wouldn't take much for someone to propose to him. Kaito wasn't what you would call cute and he wasn't what you would call handsome. He was beautiful. Len blushed when he thought about how beautiful Kaito was. Kaito had dark, vibrant blue hair, heavenly pale skin, and deep blue eyes. He was the embodiment of the night sky to Len, and he could only wish he was a tiny sparkly speck in that sky.

Len sighed. He couldn't forget about Kaito's timid-stubborn-happy-natured-personality either.

"You know, sighing makes you age more, right?"

Len gasped and turned around and faced the person who spoke. Standing behind him was Leon. Len breathed out a sigh of relief. He was afraid that it was a freaky old man that was going to try and rape him. How many of those creeps had he come across so far, I wonder. Len tilted his head to the side. "Uncle Leon?"

Leon blinked at the adorable gesture. He laughed. "Ah, really he's an idiot for giving you up."

Len stared at Leon confused. "What?"

Leon shook his head. "It's nothing." He walked to Len and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's only something when you think too much."

Len looked at Leon. He was American, and very handsome. He had wispy blond hair and light blue eyes that shone. He had come over from America with Rin and Master a week ago so he could help out with the wedding preparations. This was actually the first time Len had gotten to get a good look at the man.

"So where have you been?" Leon asked with a smile. "I haven't been able to see you at all ever since I came here."

"Oh" Len laughed nervously. He didn't think that Leon would care about his whereabouts since the wedding was taking up almost everyone's time. "I've been, you know… around."

Leon shook his head. "No, I don't know."

Len didn't know what to say after that. They both stood there in the night, staring at each other. Len was beginning to feel awkward.

"Well, I should greet you properly." Leon said. "I'm Leon."

Len nodded. He was about to bow his head and introduce himself when he felt Leon take his face and lift his head up. Leon bent down and kissed him, on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was still a kiss, and Len wasn't used to it.

"Nice to meet you." Leon said after he pulled away.

Len backed up slowly, surprise written all over his face along with being painted in red. Leon laughed at the boy's reaction. "It's only a greeting kiss. It's nothing." Leon playfully poked Len's nose.

"Hey!" Len said. He wrinkled his nose and pouted.

"It's nothing, until you think too much about it." Leon said. He put his hands on his hips. "Then it becomes something."

"You said that before." Len said. He turned around and began walking back towards home. His cheeks were still red. _It was my first kiss too._ It upset Len. He had wanted it to be Kaito that kissed him. Len felt his heart sink. It wouldn't happen though, now that the blue haired man had Marin.

"No I didn't" Leon replied. He was striding next to Len now.

"Ok, fine, something like that." Len said. He turned his head so Leon couldn't see him.

"See, I told you it was something." Leon said. He playfully punched Len's shoulder. Len halfheartedly glared at the man and poked him in his side, making the man yelp and flail about for a moment. Len stared in surprise at Leon who returned the same look. Len broke out in laughter and tried to get another poke at Leon who was laughing back and trying to defend himself.

"Hey quit it! I'm ticklish!" Leon cried.

"Now that you've said that" Len put his hand up and assumed a pouncing position. "It makes me want to do it even more!"

"What? No way!" Leon began to run around in circles with Len chasing him. With each circle that was made, Len felt his worries go away. He even forgot what he was worrying over.

Leon was about to turn around and attack Len as well, until he tripped over his on feet and landed on the cement with a thud. "Oh my gosh!" Len gasped. He knelt down next to Leon and tried to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Leon whined while he rubbed his head. Len laughed at the way he responded. Leon sounded like a little kid! Leon pouted and pushed Len playfully. " I thought that when you get hurt, you would begin to see chicken drumsticks floating around your head, but you don't!" Leon held up a fist and looked up at the sky. "I'm gonna punch the idiot who's trying to trick the minds of children by filling them with fake fantasies!" He cried out.

Len laughed even harder. "But you're not a kid!"

"I'm a kid at heart!" Leon cried. He began to tickle the younger blond, making him giggle uncontrollably. "Don't that count?"

Len could only nod his head in reply, hopping to get Leon to stop his tickling assault.

Leon stopped his attack and laughed at Len. Len had tears in his eyes and was trying to catch his breath because he was laughing too hard.

Len smiled. He got up and held out a hand for Leon to take. Len breathed in a big breath of fresh air. He hasn't laughed like that for so long, in fact, he didn't even know when the last time he even laughed without forcing it. When they both got up Len said, "Thanks. I feel a lot better now."

Leon only patted Len's head in response. The two walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. It was really comfortable.

"Marin's pretty, isn't she?" Leon said.

Len stopped walking. Leon took a step forward before he stopped and turned to face Len.

_Why does everyone keep talking about Marin to me?_ Len clenched his fist. _Especially now that I feel better. _He looked up at Leon. "Y-yeah…" Len said, faking a smile. He mind as well go and answer Leon, it wasn't like he knew that Len likes Kaito anyway.

Leon reached forward and took a hold of Lens hand. Len looked up in question at the older man. He smiled in return and began leading Len to home.

"You know, I was pretty surprised when I found out that Kaito was even getting married. I figured he would always love his ice cream." Leon joked. He looked down at Len who nodded in agreement. "If I was a really bad person, I'd probably steal Marin away from him."

Len stared at Leon. It was odd to hear that from the man who seemed so kind and honest and had just acted like a little elementary kid a few moments ago. "Wha?"

"But!" Leon held up a finger for emphasis. "I'm not like that…So instead" Leon glanced at Len and smiled. "I'll steal away what he_ thinks_ he doesn't want any more."

Len hmphed.

"Which is you."

Len looked at Leon in disbelief. "What?"

**~Boshu Boshu Boshu De Dum Hyun Nya!~**

Kaito yawned. He rubbed his stomach and walked down the stairs. It was early in the morning and Kaito's hungry stomach was what had woken him up. He would have normally complained but he thought that maybe he would get a chance to see if Len had come back to the room now that he had woken up early. He was wrong, again.

Kaito walked towards the kitchen when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to find Leon's sleeping head behind the couch in the living room. Kaito smiled and tip-toed over to Leon, about to wake him up when he stopped.

In Leon's arms was a blond with a blanket partially covering him, sleeping peacefully. Len.

Kaito felt his heart constrict. Len was here, at home for once, while Kaito was there. But Len was with Leon. It was bothering him and he couldn't figure out why. Kaito rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Len-kun?" Kaito whispered. He hesitantly reached over the couch to stroke Len's face when a voice stopped him.

"Don't. You're just going to hurt him, Kaito."

Kaito looked up and faced Leon who was now awake. "Leon…" Kaito said, unaware that he sounded like he was begging. _He was going to hurt Len?_ He looked back at Len, confused. "Why's Len-kun here?"

"I went and brought him back." Leon answered.

"Oh." Kaito replied in a voice barely above a whisper. Len came back because Leon got him. Because of Leon.

Leon watched Kaito as he stared at the blond in his arms with a hurt expression. Leon asked gently. "Aren't you going to get breakfast?"

Kaito got up, embarrassed and…irritated? _Len was sleeping in Leon's arms_ whispered a thought in Kaito's mind. Kaito mentally shook his head. "Uh yeah." Kaito turned around and took a few steps from the couch and towards the kitchen. "Yeah."

Someone grumbled sleepily. "Would you stop talking? I'm trying to sleep." An irritated sigh was heard.

Kaito froze for a moment. He turned back around and saw Leon smiling sweetly down at his arms. The blue haired man looked at where he knew Len was behind the couch.

"Sorry, Len. I'll shut up now." Leon said gently.

"Hmm…" Len mumbled in response. Kaito looked at Leon who mouthed to him 'go'.

Kaito took one last look at where Len was. He turned around and walked to the kitchen. He placed a hand on his chest that seemed to be swelling. _What's this feeling?_ Kaito shook his head and walked over to the fridge to get out his ice cream. _Why does it hurt?_

"Uncle Leon!" Kaito heard Len cry. Leon laughed. "Give me back my hair tie!"

"Aww but you look so cute without it!" Leon teased. Kaito walked over to the kitchen table and listened to the two in the living room. An image of Len with his hair down flashed in his head. He smiled. It was when Kaito was helping Len tie his hair up. The blond's hair was so messy; it puffed out in every which-way direction. Kaito had laughed and made fun of Len when he had taken the hair tie out. He hadn't expected the blond's hair to be so wild. He immediately stopped laughing when he felt a thump in his chest as he saw Len pout and blush in anger and embarrassment.

"Wha-?" Len complained. "But my hair's weird."

"Well I like it." Leon said.

"You're a pervert!" Len whined with no fire behind it.

"Oh c'mon. Don't leave." Leon said. Kaito began to open his tub of ice cream, trying to ignore the two in the living room.

"But I'm hungry." Kaito stiffened.

_Don't. You're just going to hurt him, Kaito. _Leon's voice rang in Kaito's head.

_Oh no!_ Kaito looked around the kitchen, panicked. _What if Len-kun come's here? _He looked for an exit and saw a window at the top of the kitchen sink, only, he probably wouldn't be able to fit through it.

"You think about food but not me?" Leon said, sounding hurt.

"Of course I would." Len answered, his voice sounding closer to the kitchen. Kaito scrambled on top of the kitchen sink to get to the window with his ice cream still in hand. It got oddly silent as the blue haired man fully got on the sink. Kaito turned to the kitchen entry and felt his heart rate speed up to dangerous highs.

Len was at the entry way.

Kaito felt himself go blind for a moment, until he realized that Len wasn't even looking at him. The blond had his body facing Kaito and his head turned towards the living room. Kaito saw the blond take in a breath of air and sigh. "Uncle Leon… I can't help it, I'm hungry." Len complained. Kaito began to relax when Len turned his body around and walk back into the living room.

"I won't forgive you." Leon said in a tone that sounded like a kid. Kaito silently giggled. Leon was his old friend, he knew about the way Leon would act when he didn't get what he wanted. Kaito turned back to the window and worked on trying to open it quietly.

"Leon…" Len scolded.

"Kiss me."

Kaito slipped on the sink and banged his shin on the edge. He bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out and hoped the two in the living room didn't hear him. He bit his lips harder when his heart clenched.

"What?" Len replied.

"Give me a morning kiss!" Leon said happily.

Kaito looked to the entryway, a little worried. He quietly got off of the sink and walked over to the side of the entry way. He peered over and saw Len standing in front of Leon, who was still on the couch, smiling.

"Is this one of those weird greeting kisses again?" Len asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kaito's eyes widened. Len knew what Leon's greeting kiss was? _Does that mean…?_ Kaito had been greeted by Leon in that way before, and still was. He had gotten used to it at some point and never paid too much mind to it since Leon didn't do it _too_ often.

Leon chuckled. "What else could it be?"

Kaito watched as Len blushed. He felt something boil in him.

Leon laughed. "Oh come off it. It's not like you minded it before…"

Len's mouth open in disbelief. "H-how would you know! How would you know how I feel!"

Leon reached forward and took hold of Len's arm. He smirked. "Well for one, you didn't hit me like all the other people I've greeted with a kiss and two…" Leon whispered something Kaito couldn't catch. Len blushed and Leon pulled the boy closer to him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking…" Len stuttered.

Kaito watched in horror as he saw Len and Leon's faces coming closer. An odd, disgusting feeling was erupting in him. He turned away and looked down at his hands. He was still holding his ice cream. Kaito looked back at the two in the living room whose faces were still getting closer. Without much thought, he tossed his ice cream down at the entry way, hoping to disrupt the two in the living room from something Kaito didn't even want to think about. However, being the ice cream lover Kaito was, he couldn't help but let out a strangled cry of "Ice cream!" and reach out to try and save his ice cream from meeting the ground. It's a reflex, probably.

Kaito gasped in horror as the vanilla goodness splattered across the kitchen tiles. Kaito plopped down on his knees onto the ground, reaching out to the fallen ice cream with shaky hands.

"Oh…" Kaito whimpered. He brought his hands to his face. "My ice cream…" Kaito was about to cry out like a pathetic child when a surprised voice called out his name.

"Kaito-nii?"

Kaito's eyes widened. He didn't move. He processed where he was at the moment and realized that he was at the entryway of the kitchen. He had momentarily forgotten why he had sacrificed his beloved frozen treat for a moment.

Kaito slowly turned his head. He stared at Len's surprised and mortified face. Kaito pulled his hands off his face and placed them on his knees. Blush was flooding his face.

"U-um, h-hello L-Len-kun." Kaito gave out a small laughed. He pointed to the ice cream mess on the ground. He glanced at it for a moment before closing his eyes in fear of crying from the devastating sight. "I-I'm such an idiot, aren't I?" Kaito opened his eyes and looked at Len. He watched Len move his focus to the ice cream and back at himself. Len nodded slowly.

"You are." He whispered in a hurt voice.

Kaito looked at Leon when he heard him sigh deeply. The older blond was shaking his head.

Kaito felt his heart crush. He looked down at his hands. He got up slowly. He suddenly felt aged. "I-I'll go... clean this up. I'll go. Sorry for..." Kaito swallowed. "...creating a mess and...interrupting." Kaito bowed. He quickly rushed from the scene and ran to the bathroom, not bothering to look behind him.

_I'm horrible._

Kaito closed the door to the bathroom quietly. It was still early in the morning. He didn't want to wake anyone up, and he certainly didn't want anyone seeing him in this state.

Kaito turned on the faucet to the bathroom sink and began to wash his face with cold water.

_I'm so stupid._

Kaito felt burning tears brimming his eyes. He shook his head and splashed more water onto his face. He put his arms on the edge of the sink to support himself. He heaved in air like he had just finished running a marathon. He looked up and found himself facing his reflection. His reflection looked surprised and confused. He remembered the two in the living room and how he had been so confused that Len was at home for once and was in Leon's arms. That odd, disgusting feeling came back. Kaito growled and turned away from the image in the mirror when he realized what the feeling was.

_I'm jealous._

_

* * *

_

**I went through about ten different endings for this chapter that would determine the way this story would turn out. This was one I was most content with. If I do remember the other alternatives, I'll probably turn those into oneshots since those feel into different genres.**

**Hope you peoples liked the path I chose. **

**Edit: I edited this chapter. In the beginning I had mixed up Mikuo and Dell's name. I was surprised no one had told me until my friend did, but when I went to read the mistakes, it actually made sense... Fear my mad skills.  
**


	5. Seperated in Parts

**HAHAHA I FINALLY UPDATED! PRAISE ME! *shot***

**It's alright. I'm still alive. I can still write.**

**Oh and for those of you wondering, I forgot about Kaito's Harem. So I need to do that next... possibly. And for those who may be reading my Pinocchio and Kokoro story, I kinda want to add in LenKa (cause it's in my blood and it must be bled out). I made a poll for it on my profile (some of you should read my profile. I made a brief synopsis of a majority of my main stories) and just go and vote for what you want. Thank you for those of you who did. I love you.  
**

**Now this story, Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. I have this... IMPLIED logic when I write this stuff. So read between the lines. FREE SPOILERS OF NEXT CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO TELL ME WHAT STATEMENTS IMPLY WHAT (and I verify/deem them as not stupid) IN THEIR REVIEWS. Maybe. So enjoy.**

* * *

It had been three days since Kaito realized he was jealous. And during those three days, he got even more jealous.

It was early morning. Kaito walked down the stairs, voices filling his ears as he descended.

"Leon, stop it!" A giggle and a small cry were heard.

_Oh, so it's not even Uncle __Leon__ anymore?_ Kaito thought solemnly as he took another step down the stairs.

"But Len!" Leon chuckled. " There's some syrup on your face!"

"No there isn't!" Len cried. "Stay away from me!"

Kaito landed one foot in the living room and found a laughing Len running around with a grinning Leon chasing him with his hands covered in maple syrup. It looked like Leon was trying to trick the younger blond into getting covered with the syrup, only, the younger blond was much smarter as to not get covered by it. Had Kaito not been jealous, he would have laughed at the sight, but instead, he quietly strode over to the kitchen. He noticed as the room seemed to grow quiet as he walked by, or maybe it was his imagination. He didn't dare turn around to verify it though.

Kaito flinched when he heard a yelp from Len.

"Gotcha!" Leon said. "Ouf!" Kaito heard as Leon plopped onto the plush carpet.

"Eww…" Len whined. "The syrups all over my clothes now…" Kaito could practically see the pout on the blond's face even though he had his back turned to him. Instead of his mouth twisting up to a smile, his heart twisted into a knot.

"Leon!"

"_Kaito-nii!" The young blond cried in devastation. He was completely covered in soap bubbles and his clothes were dripping from soapy dishwater. _

_Kaito laughed at the sight. He scooped up another handful of the dishwater and splashed Len again. "You said you wanted to be clean." Kaito said with a smile._

_Len frowned. "That's not what I meant!" The blond looked at Kaito and appeared to have an idea flash into his mind. He took a step towards Kaito._

_Kaito, eyes wide, began to back away, knowing what the blond had in mind. "No, no, nonononono! Len-kun! Don't!" _

"_But I should thank you" The blond smirked and tackled the blue haired vocaloid, earning a surprised yelp. "For making me clean!" The two fell into a citrus-scented, foamy heap on the kitchen floor, laughing together at the mess they created. _

"Wait, Len! Don't! I'm sorry! Don't get me covered in maple syru- ah!" Leon laughed at the situation he got himself in while Kaito entered the kitchen, trying his best to block out all the noises. On the table were two plates of half eaten pancakes and a tipped open bottle of maple syrup that was spilling the substance all over the table. Kaito walked over and placed the bottle upright to stop it from spilling any further, vaguely registering that Meiko would get angry if she found the table unusually sticky.

As he gazed at the two plates that he knew Leon and Len had used to eat, Kaito couldn't help but feel betrayed and depressed. Wasn't it just about a month ago that Kaito had been eating breakfast with Len? Kaito's heart clenched.

Leon was spending so much time with Len. Even though it was only three days, it was as if they were inseparable. They would eat together, play games together…laugh together. Everything they did together reminded Kaito of the past and then his memories would keep resurfacing. It was as if he was watching his past being played out again in front of him. Now, it seemed he wouldn't ever get back to the way things were and when he thought about it, it was as if everything before happened in another dimension.

There was so much tension between Len and Kaito. He wouldn't be able to look at Len because of how hurt the blond would appear when he did. He couldn't even speak to Len since he knew, there was nothing more they could say. Heck, Kaito couldn't even stay in the same room with Len without feeling like the air was choking him.

And Leon. Wasn't Leon his best friend? Wasn't he the one that was supposed to help him with this ordeal? Not make it worse by constantly being with Len and being able to make him laugh?

Kaito shook his head, disappointed in himself. He closed the cap of the maple syrup bottle, getting a bit of the syrup on his hands. Though Kaito accepted the fact he was jealous, he shouldn't be jealous of his best friend. Leon was well and good to him, no matter what.

The blue-haired man brought his fingers to his lips and licked the syrup off. It was a little too thick and sweet for his taste so he wipe the rest one the table. Kaito was the one who had came to Leon and wanted help with getting Len to understand that he couldn't return his feelings in the first place anyway. Wasn't that what Leon was doing right now too? Just trying to make Len forget about him so he could move on?

Kaito found himself struggling to get his throat working so he could breathe properly. He blamed it on the thick syrup.

But that's what Kaito didn't want. He didn't want to be forgotten, not by Len. He didn't want everything that happened to them before the confession to be some pain-staken memory. Kaito wanted them to be friends, always. But _no_. Len had to go and confess to him…even though there was no way he could return the feelings. And now they were separated by a glass wall.

Kaito's eyebrows pinched up. He sounded like such a spoiled kid.

_Maybe getting married was a bad idea._

"No." Kaito shook his head. He buried his face in his warm blue scarf. It was wrong to think like that. Kaito loved Marin. He knew that. Them getting married was proof of that. It wasn't wrong to be in love with Marin and wanting to be with her always. So why? Why did it hurt so much to think that Len wouldn't always be with him then? Why was it wrong for Len to be in love with him?

Kaito paused, wondering if he should let the next thought become clear to him. He bit his bottom lip.

Why would it be wrong if he loved him back?

"You seem deep in thought."

Kaito turned around and looked at Leon who was leaning again the entrance frame. His face and his hair were a bit wet. He had changed his shirt also. Kaito didn't reply.

Leon shrugged and shook his head. He walked over the Kaito. "Here, I'll help you clean up this mess we made." Leon said, gently taking the syrup bottle from Kaito's hand. "And the mess… you made…" Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding when the blond meant. Leon pointed to the table. Kaito looked down and frowned. He was apparently so deep in thought that he didn't notice himself smearing the spilled maple syrup all around the table in random patterns and getting his hands completely covered in the substance as well. Kaito looked up at Leon when he chuckled.

"Meiko's gonna kill you if this sinks into the table." Leon said with a smile.

"Where's Len-kun?" Kaito said before he could even process that he did.

Leon's smile slipped away. He stared at Kaito before answering. "He's taking a shower right now. He was completely covered in maple syrup." Leon answered with a small laugh, putting the maple syrup into the refrigerator.

Kaito hummed in response. How long had he been standing lost in thought? Kaito ran his fingers across the maple syrup grooves on the table. Judging from how hard it had gotten, he had been there for a while.

Leon turned to the blue haired man, concern evident in his eyes.

"Kaito, are you alright?" Leon asked. He stood next to Kaito and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kaito nodded slowly. He gently shook Leon's hand off his shoulder and moved over to the sink and opened the little door underneath. He was going to dump the left overs from Leon and Len's breakfast when he realized he didn't even bring the plates with him. Kaito could feel Leon's eyes on his back and went to close the little door. He turned on the faucet on the sink and proceeded to wash his hands. It was silent for a moment.

"I think I should move out." Kaito said suddenly.

Leon was taken aback, startled and worried.

Where did that statement come from?

O.o xXx o.O

The shower head hissed as water was forced from it, washing the blond and cleaning him. Len slicked his hair back and looked up at the ceiling. Steam from the hot water rose and disappeared towards the top, but gradually, the steam in the room began to thicken.

Len grabbed the bar of soap and began to lather his hands with it to get the soft foamy texture. The scent of the soap bar intensified as the hot shower water began to soak it. Len inhaled the fragrance and exhaled. Vanilla.

Just like him.

Len blushed madly. _What am I thinking?_ Len thought. _Everyone in the house uses this shower. They'd all probably smell like vanilla too! Not just him!_ He quickly placed the soap bar back, but it being soap, it decided to slip, slide, and fall down near the drain.

Len silently cursed and picked up the bar through the mist and examined it. It had a dent on the side from where it had dropped. Oddly, Len felt pity for the bar of soap. It had been completely curved before, yet now it had a ridiculous flat side on it, as if it had been cut off.

"I'll fix you." Len told the bar of soap with a smile.

The blond carefully began to mold the bar, occasionally dropping it and creating more dents and cursing more.

"There!" Len exclaimed. He held the bar of soap in his hand, admiring his work. The soap wasn't as smooth as it was before since it had fallen so many times, but it looked pretty rounded out. Len frowned and then shrugged.

"Oh well." Len carefully place the bar of soap back and made sure it didn't fall again. "As time goes by, you'll be round again and no one will tell the diff…rence." Len paused. His mind drifted back to when he had seen the blue haired man walk into the living room and onto the kitchen, as if Len didn't exist.

Len turned off the shower head. He grabbed his white towel, wrapping himself with it and then stepped out of the shower. And maybe Len was imagining it, that the man had looked torn and broken.

Like a part of him was missing.

Len bit his lip. _And part isn't me._

And just like the bar of soap, as time went by, it would be rounded out again. But people were not like that.

O.o xXx o.O

Len sat on the couch, blindly watching the TV as Leon flicked through the channels. He was so confused.

_"I think it's the best for Len-kun."_

Len frowned. _What's best for me? _The blond wasn't able to figure out what the two elders had been talking about, even though they had the whole conversation-well argument- in front of him. Albeit it was in English though... Len knew a little bit of English, but Leon and Kaito had been talking way too fast for him to understand everything. The only think he knew was that his name was being thrown around like a rag doll while he was standing there watching.

Len slumped down further into the couch. Though Len had to admit, he was surprised that Kaito spoke English so fluently. It sounded pretty too, especially in his voice, even though he was arguing with Leon. To Len, hearing a different language always seemed so unique and... _Forbidden_ Len thought. Len slightly blushed and ached at the same time. He mentally shook his head. Thinking of fantasies wouldn't help him.

Meanwhile, Leon was fuming over what had happened and couldn't even focus on the TV. He had been so close to losing one of his best friends because of a fight. If fact, their friendship was probably on the brink of destruction. It wasn't a stupid fight though. There was reasoning and frustration, it wasn't about something that was meaningless. However, it irked Leon that Kaito had even mentioned leaving the Vocaloid home.

_Just to avoid Len_, Leon thought. He stole a glance at the blond. The boy had his legs curled up and was holding on to one of the couch pillows. He had this utterly confused expression as if he were trying to decipher something, but his eyes held a soft sadness to them. Leon smiled in pity for the boy and then went back to the flashing TV. _Kaito, you're such a frikkin idiot._

O.o xXx o.O

Kaito walked down the sidewalk, lost in empty thought. He was barely conscious of where he was walking, but his senses were enough to allow him enough to not crash into anything inanimate as he walked.

The blue haired man frowned. It shouldn't have bothered him so much, what Leon had said to him that morning.

_What did he mean?_ Kaito thought. _What do I really not know? _Kaito racked his memories to see what his friend had meant until he crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going- oh! Kaito!" Kaito looked down at the voice that said his name. It belonged to Mikuo, who was grinning up at him while holding two filled plastic bags. Behind him was Dell, smoking his cig, looking at him with a questioning stare. Kaito stared back, trying to figure out why Dell was looking at him so oddly, but Mikuo brought his attention back to him.

"Hey old man!" Mikuo lightly punched Kaito in the stomach. "I heard you're getting married!" Kaito's eyebrows raised. How did Mikuo know about that?

"How'd you know?" Kaito asked, speaking his mind.

"Psh!" Mikuo did this whole fluid body movement where is almost looked like he had been jerked to the side with a wire when he flicked his wrist. Kaito had to raise an eyebrow and smile at the body language. Mikuo continued with his answer, "How could I not know? Anyway," Mikuo stood up straight again with a roll of his eyes. "In case you're really wondering, the blond boy you're always with told me- about your wedding, you know?" Mikuo quickly added for clarification.

"Leon?" Kaito asked. He looked to the side, confused. Kaito didn't mind that word got out he was getting married, he just fond it odd that Leon would tell Mikuo. _Maybe it's because he looks like Miku? _Kaito thought.

Mikuo shook his head. He waggled a finger in front of Kaito's face, nearly hitting his nose. "No, no." Mikuo looked at Kaito . "Len." Mikuo said with a sweet smile and a tilt of his head.

Kaito's eyes widened. "What?" Kaito whispered. Then out of nowhere, a hand shot out and covered Mikuo's mouth, making the teen drop his bags of groceries, but Kaito was too in shock to notice.

"You idiot!" Dell hissed into Mikuo's ear. "Don't tell him that! Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth up about it before?" Dell held up the cigarette butt up next to Mikuo's face. Mikuo began to whimper and flail, trying to get away from the burning bottom. Then, Mikuo began to beat on Dell's arm that was holding him captive and slowly suffocating him. Dell, noticing this, let go of the green-haired boy, watching as the teen gasped in air.

"Len-kun told you I was getting married?" Kaito asked, returning his attention to the younger teens. He frowned when he saw Mikuo doubled over fanning air into his mouth and Dell with his back facing him, smoking.

Mikuo coughed and looked up at Kaito. "Y-yeah." Mikuo stood up and straightened himself out. "It was actually a little weird though." Dell turned around and looked like he was about to hit Mikuo, until Kaito switched his attention to the smoker. Then the smoker 'tched' and turned back around.

After frowning, Kaito stared back at the green-haired teen, wanting to hear more. It looked as if Mikuo was trying to piece back together his memories as he spoke.

Mikuo scratched the back of his head. "Like, he seemed upset. It was weird. I hadn't seen him upset before, and then when we mentioned the wedding, he got all stiff and dark about it." Mikuo looked up at Kaito, confusion in his green eyes. "I thought he was upset that you were getting married and would move away and spend time with your wife instead of with Len and, you know, you two are all best friends and all…right?"

A stab struck Kaito's heart and the mention of 'best friends'. "Right…" Kaito whispered quietly.

Mikuo nodded and looked away, eyes watching his memories unfold before him as he began to recall them. "So I told him it was alright because you two were the best of best buddies and nothing would ever separate you and that you loved him and you would visit him."

"You told him, I loved him?" Kaito asked. He stood there, not believing what the green haired boy told him.

"Yeah, cause you care for him a lot and are really good friends." Mikuo said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then he goes on about how you didn't love him and how he got re…jec…ted…oh." Mikuo slowly turned and looked at Dell who was giving him the death glare.

Mikuo shrugged his shoulders up defensively. "So that's what you meant." Mikuo stage whispered.

"Yeah." Dell rolled his eyes. "That's what I meant."

Kaito watched as Mikuo laughed awkwardly.

Silence.

"Um, Kaito?" Mikuo asked.

Kaito looked Mikuo.

"I've been wanting to ask you since it seems a little off…" Mikuo said. "But why don't you and Len hang out anymore?"

Kaito was startled by this question. "D-Did Len-kun tell you that?"

Mikuo shook his head. "No. I figured it out since he isn't walking besides you and he always hangs out with us now."

Kaito stood, awe-struck. Kaito didn't even notice as Dell whacked Mikuo on the head, apologized for his rudeness, and ushered the green-haired boy away. Just because Len wasn't with him, people knew something was off? Kaito blinked. After the marriage, just how much of himself would he be losing then?

O.o xXx o.O

"So what do you want on your birthday?"

It was as if someone smacked some sense into Len when he processed the sentence.

"W-what?" Len asked, even though he had heard the first time.

Leon smiled at Len. "I asked what you wanted on your birthday." Len stared back at the handsome foreigner, spluttering nonsense and getting a laugh from the man. "Don't tell me you forgot your birthday was coming up."

"B-But it's two months away!" Len said. "It's three holidays away!"

Leon shook his head. "So?" Once again, Len returned to his spluttering and Leon returned to laughing. Leon reached across the couch and pulled Len's head to his chest.

"Just because there are days that nearly everyone values as important and celebrates, and just because your birthday is only a celebration of one small person..." Leon whispered to the blond. "It doesn't mean that you should be forgotten. You're important too."

Len let the older man's words sink in. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he clutched Leon's shirt. He had forgotten what it was like to be valued as important by someone. Ever since Len found out his birthday would be replaced by a different memory by the one he loved, Len had forgotten. Len leaned up and gently kissed Leon on the cheek.

"Wha?" Leon said. Len got off the couch and turned away so Leon wouldn't see him blushing.

"You just deserved that one." Len said and quickly left before tears of happiness slid down his red cheeks. _Thank you._

If Len had taken one glance behind him as he left, he would have seen Leon's face adorned in blush and a hand over his chest with a surprised but knowing expression.

Leon shook his head. He threw his head back onto the couch and placed an arm over his eyes. He chuckled.

"Oh boy."

* * *

**Oooo wonder what's gonna happen next... Oh that's right. I ALREADY KNOW! xD**

***shot***

**Hey now, I already have the next chapter for this. which is why I'm so excited. I rewrote this chapter about five times cause I had too many ideas. I know how to split it into two chapters though. Prepare for angst when the next chapter does come.**

**I decided not to put a spoiler here... in fact, I'm going to make another story thing for all my vocaloid teasers with possible spoilers. I just want some feedback from my readers to see what's a good idea and not. And they'll have the titles for what the spoilers are called too. It's similar to a drabble thing. sorry, I'm ranting. **

**Hope you liked the story!**

Also... I** WANT **A** BETA. WHERE **ARE** MY RABBID FANS? **I** NEED ONE OF YOU **TO BE** MY TEST SUBJECT. **[Pm me for details, otherwise just leave it in a review if you review]**  
**


	6. Knife in the Back

**Ooooo... what's this? A chapter? So soon?**

**Well... the quality isn't as good (if it was even good in the first place). I guess you can kind of call this more of a filler chapter, but it's just as important to have this chapter!**

**Hope you all like it =w='  
**

* * *

_"What?" __Leon__ said. He stood over next to the blue haired man. "What do you mean?"_

_"I think it's the best for Len-kun." Kaito said. He had no idea why he was saying this. He didn't even think these thoughts and yet, they were flowing from his mouth._

_Leon__ was about to protest when he was interrupted._

_"What's best for me?"_

_Kaito and Leon turned to the voice. At the doorway was a confused and suspicious Len with a towel around his neck. The two elders looked at each other._

_"What's best for me?" Len repeated._

_Leon__ spoke in English. "[Yes, Kaito. What's best for Len?]"_

_Kaito replied back fluently. "[It's best if I leave. Having me here with Len-kun isn't good for him.]" __Leon__ furrowed his eyebrows._

_"[Leaving? For the better?]" __Leon__ scoffed. "[Why don't you actually ask him that? He's right there!]" __Leon__ pointed to Len, startling the boy._

_Kaito didn't look at Len. He knew it wouldn't do him any good if he did. "[Do you think he's going to answer me honestly?]" Kaito asked._

_Len glared at his friend. "[He told you his feelings honestly. I don't see why he wouldn't answer you honestly- oh wait. That's right. You'd probably end up hurting him anyway.]" he said in an even tone._

_Kaito sighed. "[Aren't you the one who's supposed to help me get Len-kun to get over me? Isn't it easier if I left?]"_

_Leon__ shook his head. "[No. It's not.]" __Leon__ looked at Len who seemed to be fuming from being ignored and then back at Kaito. The blue haired man saw some desperation in his eyes now. "[Kaito, you have to stay and see this through.]"_

_Kaito raised an eyebrow. "[See what through? Me hurting him more?]" he asked. Kaito shook his head. "[I don't want to see anything else through besides the wedding right now, Le-]"_

_"[Would you just shut up for a moment and not talk about the wedding?]" __Leon__ said gently. Kaito shut his mouth and listened to the older blond._

_"[Aren't you confused Kaito? Isn't that how you felt when Len was avoiding you? Like you were lost and you had no idea what to do? Like everything hurt?]" __Leon__ shook his head, light blond locks swaying with the gesture. "[That's why you can't leave. Len's already hurt, you can't let him hurt more.]"_

_Kaito stood there and thought about what __Leon__ said. __Leon__ was right. Kaito didn't want Len to be hurt... but..._

_"[Why should I be seeing this through?]" Kaito said. He lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. "[Aren't I already hurting him just by standing here?]" Kaito asked. "[I don't think I've spoken to Len-kun, or even looked directly at him for a while now. What am I supposed to see through?]"_

_Leon__ looked at Kaito, eyes stern and uneasy. "[You have to see through that he does get over you...You have to do at least that much.]"_

_Kaito looked at __Leon__, a tad confused and unsure as to where this was going. "[I don't understand. Why do I have to-]"_

_"[Because you love him.]" __Leon__ said. Kaito's eyes widened and then just as quickly, became furious. __Leon__ saw this and tried to ease it by adding "[Or at least care for him more than normal!]" but was cut off by Kaito's outburst._

_"[I don't love him!]" Kaito said in a louder voice. "[I already told you this! You're not going to change my mind-]"_

_"[Oh?]" __Leon__ fired back, in an incredulous tone. "[I- your best friend since ever! can't change your mind, but some lady that appears suddenly in your life can?]" __Leon__ pointed a finger at Kaito. "[How do you think that makes me feel? My best friend won't even listen to me when I say that what he needs is right there!]" __Leon__ pointed besides him and Kaito followed it and was a little startled to see that Len was still standing at the entryway. Both looked eyes for a moment until Len quickly turned away. Kaito clenched his teeth. Len was what he needed? The boy won't even look at him!_

_The blue haired man turned back to __Leon__. "[I don't need Len!]" Kaito shouted without thinking. Anger was the only thing driving him at the moment and Kaito knew that in the end, it would only hurt him. He was already too far gone though. "[Why would I need him? He caused me so much trouble because he-]"_

_"[Confessed to you?]" __Leon__ shouted. The blonds face was beginning to turn red, a trait Kaito learned when they had first became friends. "[You bastard!]" Kaito flinched at the word being directed towards him, but it didn't stop __Leon__ one bit. "[You don't know anything, do you? You don't need Len? What complete bull is that? If you don't need Len the why are you trying so hard to be with him? Why don't you look when I'm having fun with Len? How come you look at Len when he isn't paying attention?]"_

_Kaito turned his head, trying to avoid the words._

_Leon__ chuckled in disbelief. "[Move out? Are you kidding?]" __Leon__ looked up directly into Kaito's eyes. "[Don't screw with me!]" Leon moved forward and grabbed Kaito's coat, pulling the man closer. Kaito closed his eyes at the harsh tone __Leon__ was directing towards him from such a close range. "[If you really want to leave Len then tell him! Tell him you don't want him! Tell him you don't need him! Tell him that he doesn't matter anything to you! Tell him that all of your experiences together are all pointless and stupid and he should just burn them from his memories! Tell him! Tell him you don't love him and that you never want to see him again!]" __Leon__ began to choke on his words and Katio could tell that he was hurting. Kaito was hurting himself. He didn't want to ever say those things to Len. The thought of even mentioning the beginnings of those sentences to the boy tore his heart. He would never forgive himself if he did._

_Leon__ shook Kaito by his coat. "[Tell him...!]" he begged._

_Kaito opened his eyes, vision blurred by tears threatening to spill. He shook his head and brought his hands up to __Leon__'s and whispered. "[Let go of me-]"_

_"[You think that you've only lost your friendship with Len...]" __Leon__ whispered quietly. "[But you don't know. You really, don't know.]"_

_Kaito closed his eyes and turned to leave. He didn't want to hear anymore. He pried __Leon__'s hand off his coat, walked past Len and headed out the door._

O.o xXx o.O

Kaito rubbed his eye and exhaled deeply, but his body didn't get any more relaxed. He looked up at the sparkling waters of the lake in front of him. Currently he was sitting by the edge of the waters, watching as the sunlight glistened off the surface of the clear water. Right after Kaito had crashed into Mikuo and Dell, he walked to the city river. He hadn't been there in a while and only ever went there when he was lost, truly troubled, or upset, like now.

Kaito sighed. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, not that he ever really did. He should have at least thought through when he said to Leon though. Moving out? Kaito slowly shook his head. Leon was right. Who was he kidding?

The blue haired man threaded his fingers through the grass he was sitting on. There was no way he could leave the Vocaloid household so soon. He knew that once he got married, he would eventually have to move out, but until it happened, he'd rather spend some time with his family before it did.

Before he possibly never saw them again.

_…Never saw Len again…_

Kaito stopped tearing the grass out from the ground. He lay down on his back and stared up at the evening sky. "Two more months." He whispered, not really believing that his wedding was that far away. He closed his eyes. _I wonder if everything could be fixed by then._

_December twenty-seventh. Day of our wedding. Day of Len-kun's birthday._ Kaito vaguely thought of what to get the boy for his birthday.

Kaito lay still as he heard near quiet footsteps approach him. They stopped above his head. "Hey Kaito."

Kaito opened his eyes and found himself looked up at Leon.

"Hey." Kaito replied. He sat up slowly and looked back to the river.

O.o xXx o.O

Dell slammed Mikuo into the wall, who yelped from the contact. The two were currently in an alley way that Dell had lead them to after they quickly rushed from the scene with Kaito. Mikuo had tried to escape, but with no avail, he couldn't. Dell was gripping his arm with such force that it was impossible for the green haired teen to pull away. Mikuo tried to convince the silver haired teen to calm down and that he shouldn't take out his frustration on him and got a death glare from him instead. Mikuo had whimpered when he saw where Dell was dragging him to and dreaded what would happen. Mikuo was always afraid of Dell when he was filled with rage, but he hoped that it would be for some other reason than to chew him out that they were going to an alley. Besides, why else would they be in an alley way?

"Sheesh, Dell." Mikuo said, a little out of breath since it got knocked out of him. "If you wanted to be rough, you could at least wait and book a room-"

"Damnit Mikuo!" Dell hissed, grabbing the teen's collar and glaring at him, completely unfazed by his comment. "How the heck did you forget that we weren't supposed to discuss anything about Len's affairs? Especially NOT to discuss them with the person he was having conflicts with!"

"Woah, Dell. Chill out." Mikuo said, holding his fist up to cough into it. He made a sour face. "You really should quit smoking. You're breath reeks-"

Dell slammed Mikuo into the wall again. "Would you quit it?" Dell snarled. "If Len finds out about this he's-"

"Dell, calm down!" Mikuo pleaded. "It just slipped my mind for a moment. Besides, what could a cute kid like Len possibly do?" He looked directly into Dell's red eyes, which seemed to be redder from rage, and hoped that he would be spared. Mikuo laughed shyly. "You know, you kinda look like a sexy vampire that's trying to rape me-"

_That's it._ Dell thought. "Say something again and I'll-" Dell's sentence was cut short when laughter sounded at the end of the alley. The two teens looked to see who it was that had caught them in their odd situation and was far more shocked at what they saw instead.

The owner of the laughed disappeared around the corner of the alley, with someone else by them. Mikuo blinked several times to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Was that…?" Mikuo asked, not sure how to finish his sentence. Dell let go of Mikuo and proceeded to the end of the alley.

"It was." Dell answered. Mikuo quickly followed behind the silver haired teen. They could not have been mistaken of what they saw.

Dell peeked around the corner and spotted the person who had laughed by the alley as they walked past it. The person's brunette hair was curled today and they were wearing a flattering red dress with coffee brown leggings and black and white leather shoes. It was completely different for the attire they had first seen her wear. She was smiling beautifully, showing her perfect rows of white teeth. Even Mikuo was a bit captivated by her appearance.

"Oh man…" Mikuo whispered. He looked at Dell. "This does not look good." Dell nodded. He walked out into the open and began to trail behind the brunette.

Mikuo quickly fixed his appearance and caught up to Dell. He looked up in disbelief as he stared into the back of the brunette.

It was Marin. And she was holding hands with another man.

O.o xXx o.O

Leon lay down next to Kaito. "It's been awhile since I've been here." Leon said, looking at Kaito, studying his expression. "Heh, you're always here when you get lost."

Kaito nodded in agreement. The soothing sound of water rushing by filled the air. Kaito ripped some more grass from the ground and tried to through it into the river. They all floated back to him instead.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Leon asked.

Kaito sighed. "Marin's mostly the one taking care of everything. I just get to pick out which kind of cake we get."

Leon chuckled. "Ice cream, right?"

Kaito smiled. "What else?"

"You addict." Leon said jokingly. Kaito turned and gently pushed Leon's head and the blond playfully smacked the hand away.

"So when are you going to introduce us to the supposed bride?" Leon asked.

Kaito humed. "Probably next month."

"Why?"

"She said she's really busy this month. I would have preferred if you all met her this month though." Kaito said. "They you would have more time to get to know her." Kaito wondered would it would be like if Marin met the rest of his family. She would probably be cautious around Meiko, but eventually learn to like her and her spunkiness would be brought out. Luka and her would become very good friends and they could both have talks about politics and ideas. Gakupo would frighten her away, and Miku would charm her with her smile, but make her weary with her leek-related recipes.

Kaito half-smiled. She would love the twins though. Rin would be cute and adorable, just like a doll and she could go out and dress her up and buy her clothes like a doll, except she would never know of her dark side. And Len…Marin would adore Len. He would be like another doll, only he would be one to gaze at only, not to touch and dress up, but she would talk to him and make him laugh and understand him and care for him. Len would have liked Marin too. He would have really liked her.

"And I get to be your Best Man, right?" Leon said with such confidence, Kaito wasn't sure if he really needed to answer.

Kaito decided to mess around with Leon. "Well actually…" Kaito said, trying his best not to smile. "I was planning on getting Gakupo…"

"Hey." Leon said, sounding offensive. "No. That is not cool."

Kaito laughed. "You know I'm joking." Kaito too in a deep breath and pushed his fringe away from his eyes. "Of course you're going to be my Best Man."

Leon smirked. "Good, 'cause I would fight for that role and possibly steal your bride while I'm at it."

"Wha-?" Kaito said and was met with a face full of grass. Kaito spluttered and tried to spit out the grass that had gotten into his mouth.

"Kidding!" Leon said in a light and easy tone. Kaito pouted and defiantly turned away, but it faltered when Leon began to laugh.

A calming silence greeted the two friends.

Leon turned over to his side and grabbed part of Kaito's coat. Kaito looked down at the American. "Sorry for yelling at you and calling you a bastard." Leon whispered. He looked up at Kaito, and Kaito knew he was truly sorry for what he did.

Kaito smiled. This was why Leon was his best friend. Kaito could never be truly mad at the foreigner. He would always come and find him even if Kaito didn't want to see him and apologize like an innocent child. "It's alright" Kaito replied. "I deserved it."

"You won't leave the house right?" Leon said, relieved that Kaito was no longer mad at him. Kaito couldn't help but be reminded of a small child that was about to see his father out the door. "Everyone would be really sad."

_I'm not so sure about Len-kun though._ Kaito thought.

"Len would be most sad, you idiot." Leon scolded. Kaito stared at the blond man, startled when it seemed like he read his mind. "But you're not leaving right?" Leon asked again.

Kaito smirked. "Why are you so worried about me moving? Some other reason to it?" Kaito raised an eyebrow in mock curiosity.

"Yeah." Leon said, sounding exasperated. "If you leave, then Gakupo's gonna go and molest me instead and Luka would try and kill me for that. Then Meiko would try and stab me in your place whenever she's drunk, and Rin would try and get me to cross-dress too. We can't forget about our diva, Miku, who'll try and get me to become her test subject if you're gone." Leon added with a serious look.

Kaito nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe I should have moved out a long time ago- ow!" Kaito cried when Leon got up and punched his shoulder. The two looked at each other and laughed. Everything was going to be all right between them.

Leon lay back down on the grass. "Hm…" Leon mumbled. Kaito looked back at the blond and saw that his eyes were shut. Kaito wouldn't be surprised if the blond fell asleep right then and there. He always had a weird habit of falling asleep whenever he got comfortable.

"Kaito? Can I ask you something?" Leon said in a small voice.

"Sure." Kaito said, trying to guess what the blond wanted to ask. There was a lot that Leon could possibly ask him. Kaito knew it would probably be about Len though. He seemed to be the topic of their lives nowadays. _I wonder what he's doing right now. _

O.o xXx o.O

Len drummed his fingers on the arm chair, impatient and irritated. He frowned when his twin smirked at him.

"Rin, remind me again, why am I here?" Len said. Len didn't remember exactly how (and maybe that was the problem) his sister had managed to convince him to go to a beauty parlor with her, but he really wished he was somewhere else right now.

Rin giggled. ""You're here because you need to relax and be beautified too."

Len groaned and lolled his head back. He stared directly at his own reflection that clearly said he was dissatisfied with where he was.

O.o xXx o.O

It was silent and Kaito had thought that Leon had been sleep talking to him, but he proved him wrong.

"Do you…" Leon began, sounding unsure of what he was saying. "Do you really… not love Len?"

Kaito's eyes widened. He could feel as if someone was pressing down on his shoulders and he prepared his answer. "Yes, Leon. I really don't love Len." Kaito said. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt to say that, but if he were to look back at this, he would have realized that his voice faded near the end.

"But you care about him?" Leon asked.

Kaito nodded. "Yeah…" Kaito attempted to throw more grass at the river. "He's an important friend."

"Then… Do you love him as a friend?"

Kaito pondered on this question. "As a friend…yes. That's all."

"Hm." Leon stretched out his legs. "Then be friends with him again."

Kaito successfully managed to get a hair of grass into the river. "I don't know if that'll work." He said.

Leon's face formed a pout. "At least try."

Kaito laughed in response. Could he really try and be friends with Len again? Kaito smiled sadly. It sounded like a far away fantasy to him.

The blue haired man found a pebble and tossed it into the river, watching as it plopped into it and disappeared.

"Kaito?"

"Hm?" Kaito replied. The light reflecting off the water temporarily blinded him.

"I think I've fallen for Len."

* * *

**What did I tell ya? Angsty right? Yes. And not much plot development (none really), not much LenKa, and it's shorter than my usual length.**

**And you know what? This chapter and the next chapter is dedicated to Shugashuga. She gets two chapters because I didn't think this chapter was enough for me to say thanks. Her reviews are always fun and interesting to read and I really look forward to them and what she thinks. If I don't get a review from her, I pretty much believe I have failed and gets encouraged to try harder. The next chapter is chosen to be dedicated to her cause... well I already know what's going to happen in there too. And I hope she'll like it ;-;  
**

**I wanna thank -shadownin1010- also! This chapter is dedicated to her too! He reviews are awesome and we had a nice message chat (though I forgot to message you back, so sorry!) and she got me all inspired and forced some spoilers out of me too lol.**

**So thanks you all! And I hope you liked story so far.  
**


	7. Stay With Me Part I

_"I think I've fallen for Len."_

Running, sprinting.

Aimlessly.

Water streams.

Feelings blur.

It's painful.

"K-Kaito?"

Please.

"What happened?"

Begging.

Holding on, hoping.

For you.

"Please don't leave me, Len...

please..."

_I don't want to pick a side anymore._

To be continued...

Guess who's back.

* * *

_"I think I've fallen for Len."_

"O-oh"

Silence.

"Kaito?" Leon turned to look at the blue-haired man. "Are you alri-"

"I have somewhere to go-"

"Wait-Kaito!"

Leon quickly sat up and turned to grab the blue haired man, but Kaito was already running and out of reach. Leon sat in surprised silence as he watched the man's back retreating from him. A fleeting breeze whipped across his face as if the wind knew that he deserved it.

The blond turned back and placed his face in his hands. His emotions were conflicting inside of him. He contemplated his choice of telling Kaito his feelings for Len and a wave of guilt washed over him. It wasn't like he was lying about what he said. He did feel something for the young boy. Leon felt his heart clench painfully at the thought of his feelings towards the younger boy. The blond man shook is head. He looked up at the sparkling waters in front of him. He didn't regret telling Kaito about falling for Len. Kaito was is best friend, _is_ his best friend. Leon wanted him to know. It _was _for the best, but maybe it wasn't _the best_ choice.

_It's just..._ Leon sighed heavily.

The days after this will not be easy ones.

* * *

Kaito couldn't believe his ears. There was no way it could be true. It couldn't be possible.

_No way._

He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the tears that were falling. Where had they even come from? He shook his head at his folly.

_It's not true._

Kaito was running, sprinting. He had run so far, wanting to get away from that place that he was just at. He wanted to get away from hi so called best friend, Leon. He needed to get away from the words the man whispered, like they had manifested themselves to be true and tangible the moment they were said. He didn't care where he went as long as it wasn't there. It was all too much for him and the worst part was he couldn't tell why.

He found himself back in town, not that he was very aware of his surroundings though. He only vaguely knew he was in town when the sound of steady footsteps multiplied until it became a droning sound of conversation. They talked of their destination whereas Kaito didn't know where his end would be. He was too caught up in the whirlwind of emotions that were coursing through him.

Leon, falling for Len? How was this possible?

Kaito tried to think logically about the situation. It was quite laughable, actually, considering Kaito had been involved in so many illogical things, like his marriage with a woman he met a barely year ago. He put the thought aside. Now wasn't the time to think about his marital choice. Though possibly illogical, that was a situation that he understood and whole heartily agreed to. This one, the situation he was in now... He didn't remember ever having chosen this path of events. It's because he didn't choose it. It was far too complicated, far too painful for him to have chosen it out of his own free will. Even if Kaito has the nickname of "Bakaito", he was not a complete idiot.

The existing relationship between Len and Leon was unexpected. Len barely even knew the foreign man. As far as Kaito knew, the only times the two blonds met were during family reunions, but those were rare. They didn't have much of a history together. And Len wasn't even home half the time nowadays, anyway.

Plus, Len was a boy, a _young_ boy, a fact that haunted Kaito endlessly. An idol among idols with charm and wit that would leave anyone breathless and screaming for more. Charismatic in his own right, Len was also a very innocent and cautious boy. He would help anyone that needed help, to the point where it would get him in trouble, but he never would get scolded because he always knew better and did the best thing. Leon, on the other hand, was Kaito's age. He was barely known when he was part of the entertainment world and was now an ex-idol. His happy-go-lucky attitude gained him many friends and just as many enemies since he could be overwhelming. However, Leon was clever and full of more wisdom than what would be expected.

The two had such different lifestyles. How did a bond form between the two? What had happened that made Leon fall for the young blond?

_"Kaito-nii!"_

_"Ouf!"_

_Len tackled the blue haired elder to the ground once he entered the home and giggled in delight. _

_"Kaito-nii, Kaito-nii, Kaito-nii!" Len said excitedly. Kaito looked up to be met with shinning blue eyes that told of the joy and happiness the boy felt for seeing the blue haired man again. A warmth filled Kaito, and he smiled back gently._

_"I missed you, Kaito-nii," Len said honestly. He proceeded to bury his face in the blue scarf wrapped around Kaito's neck._

_Kaito chuckled softly. He embraced the blond and held the boy close to him. "I missed you too, Len-kun... But I only went to the grocery for half a hour." _

_Len humed in thought. "It was half a hour too long. I was getting bored." Kaito laughed at that. He buried his face in the blond hair and let the pleasant warmth from the boy and his own heart consume him. Having Len in his arms always gave him the best feeling. It was like holding a sun._

_"Len..."_

Kaito tripped over a crack on the sidewalk and luckily gained his footing again. He continued with his aimless sprint regardless of his little mishap.

Of course, Len was a lovable person. It would be impossible to not fall for the young boy. He was kind, smart, charming, undeniably adorable, and understanding. It made sense for Leon to become inclined to the boy in a romantic way. In fact, he felt the sa-

_No._

Kaito stopped the thought from finishing. His throat constricted even though he wasn't trying to utter a word.

_No. I don't._

Then why does it hurt?

* * *

Len strolled down the streets of the town with a bag of groceries in one hand and a popsicle stick in the other. He had just finished picking up ingredients for tonight's dinner right after he left his 'special time' with his twin sister, Rin, at the beauty parlor. Rin had insisted for her brother to go with her for a facial, manicure, and pedicure. Len had simply disagreed to go with her at first.

_"JUST GO WITH ME," Rin screeched as she tried to drag her twin out of his room._

_"NO. I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU TO YOUR STUPID GIRLY THINGS," Len yelled back at his sister. He currently had a death-grip on the door frame of his bedroom since Rin was currently yanking on his ankles to pry him off, making his body parallel to the ground. He was not going to let his evil twin pull him off to who-knows-where for heavens-know-what. "LET GO OF ME!"_

_Rin pulled harder like she was playing tug-of-war with the door frame with her brother being the rope. "YOU'LL LIKE IT," she seethed. "WE'RE GOING TO RELAX TOGETHER."_

_"I SAID 'NO'" Len cried. He attempted to pull his legs back, but failed miserably._

_Rin whined loudly. "LEN, YOU IDIOT!" she cried in despair, startling her twin. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU AND I CAN TELL. I'M YOUR TWIN AND I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!"_

_Len turned to look at his sister. She was clutching his legs with watery eyes that held desperation in them. "Please, Lenny?" Rin pleaded. "It won't be so bad, I promise."_

_Len continued to stare for a moment and sighed. This was bad. If his evil twin sister was trying to cheer him up, then he really did need to solve his problem soon. It was starting to affect others. _

_"Alright, fine" he agreed, reluctantly. Rin let go of Len's legs and cheered. Len wasn't sure about the 'so bad' part though..._

Actually, true to Rin's words, going to the beauty parlor wasn't so bad. Len did have a relaxing time with his sister, and he did enjoy the fact that his face was glowing after the facial and his hands and feet looked superb. He even got a new coating for his nails. The employees at the beauty parlor were also very kind and generous, occasionally having small talk among themselves and with the twins. They were so thoughtful as to gave the twins a small facial package to take home.

His sister was a crazy evil person at times. It was the rare few other times when Rin proves to be his twin by picking up on his mood changes and showing how much she cares for him that Len remembers he's glad to have her as a sister. Len sighed. Even though Rin is a great and surprisingly understanding sibling, Len didn't think his current problem with Kaito would sit well with her. It wasn't that Len was afraid Rin would shun him for liking their older brother, if the accidental reading of her fanfictions before were anything to go by...

Len shuddered at the memory. The blond hadn't been able to look at Kaito or Gakupo without flaring red for a full week after he read Rin's fanfiction. Rin certainly had a talent for writing, especially for writing intimate scenes.

_Very _intimate scenes.

Len blushed at the vivid imagery the fanfiction had conjured of his two elders. He quickly shook his head to clear away the disturbing mental picture. Now was not the time to remember a trauma-inducing scene. Len paused. No, there should _never_ be a time to remember a trauma-inducing scene that involved his elders. Never.

Len sighed again. He continued to walk and eat his popsicle, although the frozen treat was beginning to melt onto his hands with the groceries occasionally bumping into his leg with each step he took. His thoughts strayed to his favorite elder, Kaito. He felt his chest tighten. He had been avoiding the blue haired man as much as he could. Len was ashamed to be around him, especially after confessing his true feelings towards the man.

The blond scowled. How could he be so stupid? He was supposed to be happy for Kaito. He should have been glad that his favorite brother was getting married to someone he loved. It meant he was rejected and he could move on. Even Miku, the world's super-star diva, knew that it was time for her to move on. She had obviously loved him, but she let her feelings go and smiled for Kaito. If Miku couldn't win over Kaito's heart, what chances were there for Len? There was no way for him to be with Kaito anyways. Len blinked away the blur from his eyes. What was Len expecting? Kaito only saw him as a little brother and nothing more. That's how it was supposed to be, right?

The thought was devastating. Len quickly wiped a stray tear with the back of his hand which was still holding the popsicle. He looked back down at the pavement in front of him. The world around him continued to move while the quiet steps he took slowed to a stop. It was like he was breaking apart and crumbling down. Len let the feeling envelope him until it numbed into nothing. He picked up his feet and continued on his way.

Still, something inside of Len continued to hope Kaito would one day return his feelings. He wanted Kaito to fall in love with him as well. He hoped one morning Kaito would wake up and realize how much of an idiot he was for not loving Len. It was a stupid wish, stupid longing of Len's and he could only blame his equally stupid heart for not giving it up. Len envied his beloved sister, Miku for giving up so easily. She loved the ice-ream loving man so much. Or was that how love was supposed to be? To love someone so strongly that it didn't matter if they loved you back. Len loves Kaito. He respects him and cares for him more than a younger sibling should. Len had chalked his feelings up to admiration before, but he knew it was much more than that. Len was in love with Kaito. Was it love when only one person felt for the other? Was that all love was supposed to be? Was love dependent on just one person instead of two? Len had thought it would be enough if he was the only one in love.

Was love supposed to be one-sided?

No, it wasn't.

_Ah, what am I doing? It's time to give up and move on. I have to._ Len looked up at the endless blue sky. He sighed, almost as if he was exhausted. _Where do I start?_

Somewhere in the blue sky there were stars in the distance all unseen in the daylight. Len continued to stare, imagining the spot in the sky he was staring at held countless stars. The thought of stars reminded Len of a certain blond man who startled him a few nights before. Len smiled fondly at the childish American who had talked to him in cryptic riddles which somehow made sense if given the time.

Maybe he should go ask Leon for some advice-

"Ouf!" Len yelped when someone collided with him. He stumbled backward a few steps from the sudden impact and shook his head. He didn't know where the person came from. He really needed to watch where he was walking, especially since he was deep in thought. Len looked down to make sure he was still standing and stable. There didn't seem to be any damage done. The groceries seemed to be all right even though they had been jostled a bit. Len noticed that the person in front of him wasn't moving. Perhaps they were waiting for an apology from him or got hurt. Len did bump into the person very hard. Len straightened himself.

"Sorry about that-" Len looked up and gasped.

"K-Kaito?"

-End Part I-

* * *

**Cries to my soul. This is for everyone who stuck to my story and gave be wonderful reviews over the years since I last updated. You have no idea how important reviews are for authors. It's pretty much as good as the supporting words from a parent of an Olympian. **

**And you have no idea how much of a trial it was to write this. I wrote that opening teaser... and then I died and almost gave up again. ALMOST.  
**

**So please leave a review and tell me how much you love me and how awesome I am for writing again. **

**/Shot**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
